Most media pre-production activities today are performed almost entirely manually. A producer, director, etc. of a movie will acquire blocks of sticky notes prior to beginning pre-production on the movie, and use these sticky notes to keep track of the story and other data. Location photographs are tacked up along with the sticky notes, information about filming locations is manually looked up on the Internet and printed out, and one or more people involved in the movie production have to handle the time-intensive process of trying to schedule all of the filming activities.
In addition, reports such as cost analysis and actor schedules must be generated through entering a myriad of data into spreadsheets. Daily production reports are manually typed out on a daily basis. Ideally, much of this pre-production and production activity could be computerized, such that information can be stored in an organized fashion and used to streamline the pre-production and production process.